1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical switches and, more particularly, to an electrical switch used in a mobile phone or a camera.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern mobile phones or cameras are developing rapidly, and volumes thereof are reducing gradually. As a result, amount of components used therein should be reduced for catering for the requirement.
Modern mobile phones are integrated with taking-picture function and MP3-playback function. Generally, more components are needed to realize those functions. However, the cubage of a mobile phone is too limited to accommodate more components. Providing one component with several functions is one way to satisfy the requirement.
Electrical switches are widely used in mobile phones and digital cameras. There is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to provide the switches with different functions.